<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll love you forever... by carmenroserhys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871589">I'll love you forever...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenroserhys/pseuds/carmenroserhys'>carmenroserhys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Family Feels, Husbands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenroserhys/pseuds/carmenroserhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been working so much lately an he feels like he is missing everything at home. Peter has been stressed with being a stay-at-home Papa an homeschooling that he just wants Tony. Lily their daughter is just being Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll love you forever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so new to writing so I hope this doesn't suck to much. Not beta'd. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/autumnalicewolfe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Lily were in the common living room coloring when they heard the elevator door opening. JARVIS had just alerted Peter that Tony had just came home from work about 5 minutes ago. “DADDY!” Lily screamed as she jumped into Tony’s arms. “Hey little missy how was your day?” Tony quickly leaned down and gave Peter a kiss as she animatedly regaled him with her story about how she made strawberry pancakes with Papa and watched her favorite episode on repeat of Paw Patrol. Peter just chuckled on how dramatically she was telling her tale to Tony. They all walked into the kitchen to sit down to eat the food that Tony brought home with him.</p><p> “So honey how was work today?” Peter said. “Ugh…..long…boring…Pepper made me go to 4 meetings about how the logistics division is being re-managed with new security. Apparently no one informed me that there was a breach in one of the systems, so that was a ton of fun.” Peter looked shocked, “I thought that SI just released a whole new security program not to long ago?”</p><p> “We did but I guess that was hacked so now I have to spend the next month pulling that program off the market an re-releasing a whole new program that can’t be hacked even by the military…” Their conversation went back and forth for awhile until they all were done eating. Lily helped Peter with the dishes an he sent her to get her Pjs on an brush her teeth.</p><p> Tony went to go make some phone calls in his office while Peter helped Lily with her teeth. It had been pretty stressful lately with SI rebranding from there main tech to security programs. Tony hadn’t been home to much and Peter has been home schooling Lily because of COVID.<br/>
They haven’t had time together an Lily missed Tony so much so did Peter but her understood it was only temporary until SI was straightened out.<br/>
Tony found his 2 favorite people in Lily’s room reading her favorite book.<br/>
“I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.”</p><p> Lily had fallen asleep mid way through the book, Tony had been watching his husband read to their daughter. Tony had missed being home. He missed everything lately.<br/>
Peter startled when he noticed his husband leering at the bedroom door. “How long have you been standing there?” he whispered. Tony took Peter’s hand an walked them to their bedroom he laid Peter down an kissed him with all he could. Tony moved to his ear and whispered, “I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you always, As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.” </p><p>Peter stared at his husband with tears in his eyes.<br/>
Tony pulled Peter to his chest an said, “Tomorrow it will just be you me and Lily, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p> Peter knew in that moment everything will be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>